The invention pertains to digital data processing and, more particularly, to embedded processor architectures and operation. The invention has application in high-definition digital television, game systems, digital video recorders, video and/or audio players, personal digital assistants, personal knowledge navigators, mobile phones, and other multimedia and non-multimedia devices.
Prior art embedded processor-based or application systems typically combine: (1) one or more general purpose processors, e.g., of the ARM, MIPs or x86 variety, for handling user interface processing, high level application processing, and operating system tasks, with (2) one or more digital signal processors (DSPs), including media processors, dedicated to handling specific types of arithmetic computations at specific interfaces or within specific applications, on real-time/low latency bases. Instead of, or in addition to, the DSPs, special-purpose hardware is often provided to handle dedicated needs that a DSP is unable to handle on a programmable basis, e.g., because the DSP cannot handle multiple activities at once or because the DSP cannot meet needs for a very specialized computational element.
Examples of these prior art systems include personal computers, which typically combine a main processor with a separate graphics processor and a separate sound processor; game systems, which typically combine a main processor and separately programmed graphics processor; digital video recorders, which typically combine a general purpose processor, mpeg2 decoder and encoder chips, and special-purpose digital signal processors; digital televisions, which typically combine a general purpose processor, mpeg2 decoder and encoder chips, and special-purpose DSPs or media processors; mobile phones, which typically combine a processor for user interface and applications processing and special-purpose DSPs for mobile phone GSM, CDMA or other protocol processing.
Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,381, disclosing a pipeline processor utilizing snapshot files with entries indicating the state of instructions in the various pipeline stages. As the instructions move within the pipeline, the corresponding snapshot file entries are changed. By monitoring those files, the device determines when interim results from one pipeline stage can be directly forwarded to another stage over an internal operand bus, e.g., without first being stored to the registers.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,780, which concerns improving the throughput of computers with multiple execution units grouped in clusters. This patent suggests identifying “consumer” instructions which are dependent on results from “producer” instructions. Multiple copies of each producer instruction are then executed, one copy in each cluster that will be subsequently used to execute dependent consumer instructions.
The reasons for the general prior art approach—combining general purpose processors with DSPs and/or special-purpose hardware—is the need to handle multiple activities (e.g., events or threads) simultaneously on a real-time basis, where each activity requires a different type of computational element. However, no single prior art processor has the capacity to handle all of the activities. Moreover, some of the activities are of such a nature that no prior art processor is capable of properly handling more than a single one of them. This is particularly true of real-time activities, to which timely performance is degraded, if not wholly prevented, by operating system intervention.
One problem with the prior art approach is hardware design complexity, combined with software complexity in programming and interfacing heterogeneous types of computing elements. Another problem is that both hardware and software must be re-engineered for every application. Moreover, prior art systems do not load balance: capacity cannot be transferred from one hardware element to another.
An object of this invention is to provide improved apparatus and methods for digital data processing. A further object of the invention is to provide such apparatus and methods as support multiple activities, real-time or otherwise, to be executed on a single processor, as well to provide multiple such processors that are capable of working together. A related object is to provide such apparatus and methods as are suitable for an embedded environment or application. Another related object is to provide such apparatus and methods as facilitate design, manufacture, time-to-market, cost and/or maintenance.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved apparatus and methods for embedded (or other) processing that meet the computational, size, power and cost requirements of today's and future appliances, including by way of non-limiting example, digital televisions, digital video recorders, video and/or audio players, personal digital assistants, personal knowledge navigators, and mobile phones, to name but a few.
Yet another object is to provide improved apparatus and methods that support a range of applications.
Still yet another object is to provide such apparatus and methods which are low-cost, low-power and/or support robust rapid-to-market implementations.